Hiro's Injection
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: [Requested] Hiro gets a shot and isn't too happy about it. Hiro is 5 and Tadashi is 18.


**Another request :-)**

 **Btw, I changed my name from 'PrincessOfSanFransokyo' to 'kuroshitsuji-squiffy', just to let you guys know.**

 **I don't own BH6.**

I may do martial arts for four hours per week, but it's surprisingly difficult to hold a squirming, yelling five year old while walking down the street. Hiro was getting a shot today and he was really, really frightened.

I knew it was my job to calm him down, but quite frankly I'd been trying to do that all morning and I was losing patience. It was all very well for Aunt Cass to thrust him into my arms with the excuse of needing to run the café. I had racked my brains, but it was the summer holidays so try as I might I couldn't come up with anything credible enough to get me out of this.

Usually, my presence was enough comfort for Hiro. Bad day at school? His frown disappeared when he saw me waiting at the gate to pick him up and tease him so he had to laugh. Nightmare? He crawled into my bed and the problem was solved. Sick? That just meant more cuddles and maybe even me taking a day off college to look after him, so it was all good. But when it came to injections, all you could do was hope that he wouldn't throw a fit in front of the doctor.

We arrived in the waiting room and sat down, and then he knew that there was no getting out of it. Exhausted, he slumped on my lap. As he gazed up at me with huge, tear filled brown eyes, I knew I couldn't be annoyed at him.

"It's okay, buddy," I promised, pulling him close and ruffling my hands through his fluffy black hair, something I knew always comforted him. He sniffed dolefully, snuggling into me. "Come on, let's wipe those tears away." I gently brushed the tears from his wet cheeks with my thumb. "Now let's dry those big brown eyes." I took a tissue from my pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "There, all gone!" He giggled adorably as I kissed his button nose, then stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it loudly, staring at me with bright, now dry eyes.

"Hey, do you know what an injection does, Hiro?" I said carefully, hoisting him up and cuddling him as I sat back in the chair. He's so tiny, if I close my eyes it's like holding a teddy bear.

He shook his head, tears threatening to make a reappearance.

"It stops you from getting sick," I explained hastily. "Isn't that amazing?"

"How?" he asks immediately.

"Well, it gives you a tiny bit of the sickness that isn't enough to actually make you sick. That way, if more of the sickness gets in your body, your body can fight it."

Most five year olds wouldn't understand a word of this but Hiro nods slowly, leaning his head on my chest. "Still don't want it, Dashi."

"I know, baby, but once it's over it's over. Hey, how's about we go get ice cream afterwards?"

Hiro gave me a gap toothed smile. Now we're talking. "So, you be a big boy for the doctor while you get your injection and Dashi will treat you to any ice cream you want," I promised, kissing his fluffy black head.

"Hamada!"

It was time to go in. I stood up, holding Hiro on my hip with one arm, his little legs dangling down either side of me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sniffled. Squeezing him reassuringly, I headed into the doctor's office.

While we discussed allergies and medication and Hiro's health, my adorable, tiny brother sat on my knee and played with the buttons on my cardigan. When the needle was produced, his head snapped up and he whimpered.

"Shh, calm down, buddy. It's okay," I whispered, holding him tightly. He grabbed my hand and clutched it for dear life.

The doctor aimed the needle towards his arm. To prevent Hiro from squirming or trying to jump off my knee, which would make the whole thing more painful for him, I gasped and pointed out of the window at the ice cream van parked across the road. "Hey, baby bro, what's that?"

He followed my gaze and giggled happily, completely forgetting about the injection was taking place in 3…2…1…"ice cream!" he sang, as the needle sunk into his arm.

"That's right!" I said, as the needle withdrew and the doctor stuck a plaster over the tiny wound.

Hiro looked down in awe. "You did it?" he questioned, staring wide eyed at the doctor.

"Yep, he sure did," I replied, standing up with my baby brother in my arms. "Thanks, Dr. Llewellyn."

He nodded at me and I gently shook Hiro, who was too busy eyeing up the ice cream van. "Hiro, what do you say?"

"Tank oo," he said, making my heart melt and probably also Dr. Llewellyn's. He can talk properly, very well for his age in fact, but he knows exactly how to turn on the charm and make adults coo over him.

We left the surgery, thank God, and crossed the road to the ice cream van. "What flavour do you want, little guy?" I asked, digging out my wallet.

"Chocolate!"

Of course. After interrogating the ice cream seller about the exact ingredients involved, I handed him a chocolate ice cream. I then chose my own favourite, mint choc chip. "Think you can hold this while I pay, buddy? Don't drop it," I said.

He took his job very seriously and even licked some off with the excuse of 'it was drippin', Dashi!'. I then headed home, still carrying him in case the injection made him sleepy.

It apparently did, for as soon as he finished his ice cream he was out like a light, head resting on my shoulder.


End file.
